Blue Dreams
by Mairu and Kururi
Summary: Sequel to Pink Promises. One Shot! A memory-lacking Rin relaxes in heaven, happy with a mysterious Kaito who claims to have known her before her amnesia. One day, when she is alone, she looks down to Earth and sees a beautiful girl with striking blue hair and immediately falls for her - In every sense of the word. T for minor, suggested yuri feels.


**A/N: This is dedicated to my friend Kaitlin, because without her, I would not have bothered updating. If you have not read Pink Promises, leave, because this is a sequel! There is (of course) going to be a follow up for the Rin x Miku x Len part, but this is so no one gets confused. And so you know, this does not hold any of my religious views; I just found this the most convenient for me. In addition, THERE IS NO YURI IN THIS! The closest to Yuri I can get is the romantic gazes, as I am doing in this. Rin is only going to go to earth, confess her love, and turn herself into Len, so HE can get with Miku.**

It was nice to start each day with a kiss.

Before Rin could even open her eyes, she felt a warm, vanilla flavored pair of lips on hers. As he eyes fluttered open, so did Kaito's, two shades of blue meeting in almost perfect harmony. As Kaito pulled away, his hands wandered up from her sides to her cheeks, drawing invisible patterns into her cheeks.

"Good morning my muse," he whispered, smile slightly enough to look angelic. Rin smiled back, her pale fingers reaching up to play with his hair. "Hello, my prince," she practically sang. With another chaste kiss, Kaito sat up and moved to sit down next to her. Rin sat up as well, her eyes drifting from the beautiful man- no, _angel_ –to the surrounding clouds. Everywhere, people danced on the white masses, singing and talking.

"How does it feel to wake up in paradise every day?" he asked, smiling like a fool. Of course, he recognized this as a poor thing to say, noticing Rin's shaky breath. "I'm sorry," he instantly apologized, "I know this hard for you…" Rin shook her head, attempting to blink back the reluctant tears that patiently waited at her lash line.

"No…" she replied quickly in defense, "It's not bad. It is just strange. If you asked me how I earned the right to enter paradise, I would not be able to answer. I can't even remember my own name…" This answer, though honest, held some touch of untruth to it. She remembered something, just nothing noteworthy.

Kaito nodded, pulling her closer. "That doesn't matter. _I_ remember who you are. You may not remember me but I remember you."

Rin looked up into Kaito's cyan eyes and smiled. It was such a comfort to have someone with her who loved her so much.

3

Alone, Rin sat on a cloud, staring down at the humans below her. They were strange, a variety of people below her, singing and dancing. She could only assume it was a festival because of the beautiful array of costumes. She saw a beautiful woman with striking blue hair stepping across an invisible line, her feet pattering against the cobblestone. She wore only a black slip, her hair decorated with white flowers. Her feet were bare, causing the sound of her steps to resonate. She let her hands drift above her, swaying in tune with the beat. An ethereal sound eased itself out of her throat as she sang, her eyes shut in a state of pure bliss.

Blood flooded to Rin's cheek and her eyes began to water at the sight. She was the pinnacle of purity, the emblem of everything angelic. Her hand reached out longingly, desire probably written across her features. She craved this woman with all of her being. Her heart hammered inside her chest, pounding and aching. It pained her and the tears in her eyes began to follow, cascading down her face. The only one who could cure this pain was the beauty in front of her.

She loved her.

So absent was her mind that she felt the very cloud holding her up sagging underneath her, until it gave out, allowing her to tumble to the earth below.

She desperately clawed at the air, spinning and twirling as gravity threw her about aimlessly. She continued to

F

A

L

L

W

I

T

H

N

O

E

N

D

I

N

S

I

G

H

T

.

Until she hit the ground.

**A/N: The sequel to this will come out soon but I WILL NOT UPDATE REGULARLY. I have a lead in my school play so I will be at rehearsals until eight almost every day. You might see Thursday, Saturday and Sunday updates though, because those are the only days when I'm not 100% booked. *Sob***


End file.
